


The rupaul games

by CarsonKfan2



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Tragedy, Heavy Angst, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26068411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarsonKfan2/pseuds/CarsonKfan2
Summary: It was the 13th annual RuPaul games ™ (not the same as the hungergames). The RU-les were simple, the last person standing wins but this year it was different. The leader of the nation, RuPaul herself, was mentoring one of the tributes, the one and only Carson from district 12 (again not the same as hungergames). The odds were against Carson since he was from the poorest of the districts and had no training in fighting since before. But Ru knew he could do it, as they spent time training for the games they slowly fell in love but agreed that nothing could happen until after the games so they both agreed that Carson HAD to win!
Relationships: RuPaul Charles/Carson Kressley
Kudos: 2





	The rupaul games

It was the 13th annual RuPaul games ™ (not the same as the hungergames). The RU-les were simple, the last person standing wins but this year it was different. The leader of the nation, RuPaul herself, was mentoring one of the tributes, the one and only Carson from district 12 (again not the same as hungergames). The odds were against Carson since he was from the poorest of the districts and had no training in fighting since before. But Ru knew he could do it, as they spent time training for the games they slowly fell in love but agreed that nothing could happen until after the games so they both agreed that Carson HAD to win!  
RuPaul sat in her throne with her three turtles next to her as she watched over the arena that was shaped as a clock (i repeat this is not the hungergames) as she let her eyes search for Carson. She found him standing on his platform between the two tributes from district 1, Ross and Michelle. The duo had both volunteered as they were known to work together and kill anyone on sight, it was an understatement to say that Ru was worried. A tear ran down her cheek as she watched that handsome face of Carson, it kinda looked like handsome squidward from some angles. She knew he was an underdog and she knew it was unprofessional for the leader of the games to get this invested. She had tried to convince Carson to let her bend the RU-les in his favor but he had protested, saying that he wanted to win fair. Ru took a shaky breath as the countdown started.  
10  
He could make it.  
9  
They had worked so hard  
8  
Ru shifted in her throne and her turtles barked nervously  
7  
CArson was shivering so much that everyone could see it  
6  
Ru closed his eyes because she didnt want to watch  
5  
BOOOOOM  
fou- what  
The canon went off? Had someone died before the games started? Ru opened her eyes and-  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Carson had fallen off the platform  
.  
.  
.  
God damnit  
Ru wiped her tears on one of the turtle's shells and got up from her throne, she couldn’t watch anymore and walked out to get back to the fracking.


End file.
